Hoping For Another Chance
by Yin1
Summary: Darien slept with Serena, leaving her pregnant he doesn't know and she leaves him. Five years later she returns with twin boys. Will Darien be able to put aside their differences and find true love? And who is Darien's new secretary?Please Review.UPDATED
1. A Past of Pain and Mistakes

Disclaimer:-Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
This is my first fan fic, and if I get no reviews then no story. Please don't be TOO hard on me. Thanx  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:- A Past of Pain and Mistakes  
  
Atlanta, Georgia. 1994  
  
Serena Castleground stared tenderly at the two little twin boys sleeping peacefully in their seats, they were just like him, with thick ebony hair and soon they would grow to be as tall, when they opened their eyes they would reveal clear baby blue orbs that flickered with love. They were her babies, he maybe wouldn't even care but now she was forced to return to Atlanta, he mother was dying, she remembered that bitch. Her mother Eva Castleground never really cared for her, instead she found every opportunity she had to throw into her face how she had lowered herself by having his children, for him it might have only been a night of passion but for her it was the conceiving of the two handsome little boys that were sleeping peacefully beside her on the plane. The looked at them again and her eyes filled as only love could be portrayed through them, that love was once meant for him, he didn't even notice instead he only slept with her and it was done, it didn't matter. But he could have never guessed that two raven-haired angels would be made out of that night of passion they shared, he didn't know that she was bearing his child when she had left for the Castleground mansion in Paris. There she raised these wonderful five-year- old boys while she ran Castleground Industries. Inc as president. Everyone there and also across the globe knew who she was and respected her for it, she ran one of the most powerful and richest companies in the world while she raised her two twin sons. Michael and Alan Castleground were boys with a neverending sense of mischief and had a knack for getting into trouble, but already other families were flocking her to let their daughters meet with her sons, the were only five year old munchkins for God's sake. Serena had already decided she would let the boys choose their wives when they grew up, but for now she had to protect them, for she loved them so much it hurt, just as she had loved their father, she now relived all those memories and pain five years ago, all caused by one man, the man she had loved……….Darien Shields. She closed her eyes as she remembered…………………..  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Hey Dare do you have anything to do tonight?" twenty year old Serena Castleground was propped on Darien Shield's four poster bed munching on chocolate chips and flipping through the channels of his huge TV. She and Darien had been bestfriends since they were both six, the match seemed good for both of their families so they decide to let them get to know each other, they had become fast friend, but to their parents great disappointment their relationship had turned into nothing more than a mere friendship, but a strong one at that, Darien had grown and he was now a twenty-two year old man with devilish looks, capable of igniting any woman's body and they would all go to bed dreaming of what that hard body of his could bring, Darien had become a major playboy, bedding a different girl every night, and those sluts where more that willing to go to bed with one of the richest men in the whole world.  
  
At first Darien and her had done everything together they were inseparable, they played pranks on the adults at the numerous parties their families attended but Darien had never seen Serena in a dress, she was a hardcore tomboy and hated all the frilly and lacy things girls wore, Serena had short silvery-blonde hair and clear baby blue eyes, her attire was loose fitting jeans and baggy t-shirts, she despised all those giggling snobby rich girls that looked all delicate and feminine, she thought of them as stupid and air-headed they cried because their boyfriend left them, Serena never cried, nobody had ever seen her cry, her life had been hard under the business lessons she had to take them in order to take over the family law firm, and diamond and oil mines, Serena was as cold and clinical when it came to these matters, the world of politics, money and business was ruthless and both she and Darien had been prepared for this. Darien had never teased her about her boyish appearance he just thought of her as another boy. But now their friendship was growing thin, Darien was becoming a man, and what a man, he had thousands of girls swarming over him like bees all these girls were classical beauties from rich families like theirs, but he had changed, he was blinded by his lust and looks of these women, it disgusted Serena they barely got time to see each other because he at night was very busy with these girls taking them to hotels and going to bed with them, at school she had heard girls babbling excitedly of how fantastic Darien was in bed. This breakage in their friendship hurt her but she didn't let it show.  
  
Darien stepped out of the dressing room looking good as usual, he stared at Serena for her to give in a general overview, she scoffed at him and motioned for him to come closer, he willingly did, and she smiled at his obedience, then studied his attire, Darien was dressed in tight black leather pants and a dark blue silk shirt open at the abdomen to reveal hi six-pack abs and leather boots to top it off all of the famous designer Giorgio Armani, Darien had glossy thick black hair, his amazingly midnight blue eyes made a striking contrast with his raven hair. Serena smirked and said "Cute."  
  
Darien cocked his eyebrows in query "You have a gorgeous hunk for a bestfriend and all you can say is 'cute'!?" Serena didn't laugh as he would have expected her to instead she stared at him seriously and said "Darien I know you will be busy tonight but I want to show you a place it means a lot to me for you to come with me please say you'll come." Darien looked at her awkwardly and sat on the bed beside her, she relaxed against the pillows and sighed contentedly, he stared at her intently she looked back at him and caressed his hand idly, he smiled wickedly and set his hands to her sides and started a slow circular motion, Serena laughed softly but when the pressure increased she giggled and tickled him back, soon they were rolling on the bed in full bouts of laughter, Darien rolled on top of her absentmindly, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Serena looking at him with her huge blue eyes. Serena had never been this close to Darien before and it was electrifying and frightfully intense to look into those midnight pools of his, she felt something she had never felt before, she felt attracted to Darien, now she could see what those women spoke about, then slowly she closed her eyes.  
  
Darien stared at her in surprise at her closed eyes and pink rosy quivering lips, and cursed himself for giving her the wrong idea, now she expected him to kiss her, he had kissed many, many girls and even gone much further than that, but Serena was more than just a girl he loved her like a sister, and he wasn't willing to mess up their friendship. He disentangled himself from her and sat in the edge of the huge bed, he looked away not to see her sitting up and staring at her hands in shame and regret  
  
But what she did next took him by surprise, Serena wrapped her arms around his hard belly, she pressed herself tightly against him back, she buried her head at the crook of his neck making him tense up, Darien tried to pull from her and stand up, but her grip tightened on him, "Make love to me" she whispered in his ear making him shiver, Darien had never denied such an offer from a woman, but hell this was Serena they were talking about, his bestfriend, but his devious little mind was up to other things, Serena was now grinding her hips seductively against his back, he felt his member grow hard instantly, she was moaning now, Darien couldn't take it any longer, he was a red blooded male after all. He turned and pinned her beneath him hard, making her feel him, Serena gasped as his arousal pressed against her most private part poking rudely. Darien looked into her eyes "You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into" he growled and she laughed throatily, her laughter reminded him of smoke and honey making him giddy. He lowered his mouth to hers in a soul shattering kiss, her arms went around his neck and she pulled him closer to her, kissing him passionately, she was floating or maybe she had gone to heaven and all she knew was that she didn't want to leave. When Serena realized what their lower bodies were doing and how they were moving she felt herself melt. Darien stared at her his eyes darkened with desire as he asked hoarsely "Are you sure about this? When we begin I won't be able to control myself." Serena nodded before pulling him for another kiss as the consummated their passion through the night.  
  
3 weeks later………….  
  
Darien and Serena spoke no more about the night they spent together it was Serena's request that they forget about it, Darien had gone back to his daily routines while Serena did her own also, the acted as if nothing happened, and it seemed it was all right. But it was hard for Darien to forget, who could have thought that a major tomboy like Serena could turn into a sensual nymph in bed.  
  
Darien turned from his thought to listen to what Serena was saying, they were at her house, he had just dropped by to see how she was doing, he heard she had being sick this past few days. Her voice sliced through his mind "………..so?" she asked in a small voice "Can you please come with me, I'll wait for you, we can go about 5 am, I just want to share this with you I can come to here to your house and wait for you, the we can go in my car." Darien laughed remembering she wanted to show him a new place she had just found and said "I'll try my best Sere, now I better go, can't keep the ladies waiting can I?" Serena smiled sadly, he wasn't aware of all the hurt she was feeling of not being able to tell him the truth, she got up also "I'm going down with you 'cause I need to meet a friend okay?" Darien wanted to ask her who this friend was but thought better of it and kept his mouth shut. They walked together out of his room and along the luxurious corridors that led to the garage of the mansion, the silence between them was comfortable as they made their way.  
  
Darien got into his brand new Benz convertible, and drove off waving happily to Serena, she waved back vigorously. But he couldn't see Serena's hand fall limply to her side and her eyes well up with tears as he drove out of sight.  
  
Darien woke up and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand it read 4:30 am, he was supposed to meet Serena in thirty minutes, his sleepy eyes surveyed the darkened expensive hotel suite he had brought his date to, his eyes finally rested on the nude brunette girl lying beside him, hell, he couldn't even remember her name just as he couldn't remember the name of the countless others that had come to bed with him, he buried his hand in his face and sighed in frustration, if he didn't go he would hurt Serena's feelings, but if he did go then he would give her the wrong idea, that he wanted them to be more than just friends, and he didn't want to risk their friendship anymore than he already had. He sank back to the fluffy pillows as the girl snuggled closer to him, Serena could wait.  
  
  
  
Serena stood on top of a building, she glanced at her watch. He wasn't coming, he was probably in bed with some slut. Damn, he valued their friendship like shit, and now she had fallen in love with him, fallen hard, she felt a wave of hate towards him. This was her last day in Atlanta and she wanted to share it with him but he didn't care. Tears streamed down her cheeks for the first time as she made her way back the sun rising behind her. The wind whipping her short blonde hair.  
  
Darien walked along the hard granite ground in his careless stride, the wind was chilly and it slapped his hair against his face, it felt good somehow, it was almost dawn, the leaves rustled telling each other unknown secrets. He checked his Rolex, it was 6:15 am he tried to suppress a yawn but in vain, he reached his neighborhood a collection of mansions and powerful families like his and Serena's. Then he saw a petite figure far off , right at the gates of his mansion. He neared to the person, he couldn't tell who it was because her hair was hidden by a small hat, and she had her back turned to him but he could definitely say it was a girl. He tapped her on the shoulder lightly, she spun around slowly and Darien was stricken with horror and disbelief. Serena, his ever cheerful and tough Serena stood there with the most heartbreaking expression he had ever seen. Her eyes were red and her cheeks tear streaked, she was sniffing and was trying very hard not to breakdown into sobs in front of him. Darien was concerned and tipped her chin up for her to look him in the eyes, she struggled to look away but he held her chin tighter, tears were now flowing freely, he wiped them away gently, and stared at her.  
  
"Darien I'm going away to live in Paris, and I won't be returning ever." She said in a croaking voice. Serena smiled weakly and said "Well I guess this is goodbye for us Darien, you were my bestfriend in the world and I love you for that, don't forget it, I hope you enjoy your life."  
  
Serena turned from him and started walking away, an alarm in Darien went off, screaming at him to go after her, to wrap his arms around her, stop her and to beg her to stay by his side, but he was numb and stood there watching the most important person disappear from his life into the gloomy distance.  
  
Serena clutched the light post as if it where her only life form as new tears flowed from her baby blue eyes, she had to do it, it was the best way, the only way, she didn't want Darien tied to her because of duty or guilt, she had seduced him, it was her own fault, she was to bear with it, forcing herself to stand she began to walk limply, at least she had something from him, something so lovely and so rare it was a gift from mother nature, she would treasure, she rubbed her belly gently a small smile playing on her lips as she thought of the two babies growing there, hers and Darien's.  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
Serena touched her wet cheek and wiped it, she turned to the two boys who were now wide awake and staring at her with big baby blue eyes just like hers, they made a great contrast to their skin and thick raven hair. There was a voice announcing that their flight had arrived at Atlanta, Georgia. Alan and Michael were now jumping with excitement. Serena unbuckled her seat and took both their hands in her tenderly, she kissed them both gently and put on their Armani coats, as much as she had tried to change designer, they were just as stubborn as their father, they wanted Armani and nothing else, if their garments were not Armani the they would not wear them at all. Serena gathered both boys in her arms and hoped that she would not cross paths with Darien Shields once again as they exited the private jet plane. A uniformed man waited on the private Castleground airport used only by the family members only, a long, black Rolls-Royce limousine awaiting them. He opened the back door as the three of them stepped in the car, Serena sighed and prayed so that she wouldn't meet him again, so that her heart would never be captured by Darien Shields ever again. 


	2. Revenge and Get Togethers

Disclaimer:-Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
This is my first fan fic, and if I get no reviews then no story. Please don't be TOO hard on me. Thanx  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Revenge and Get Togethers  
  
Saori Kensington looked at herself in the mirror, yes, she liked what she saw, a slim waist and full breasts, shoulder length brown hair and light green eyes, men hovered at her feet. All men except one, Darien Shields, she had tried to get near him but he scorned her and said he wanted someone else, that he had another friend, and that friend was Serena Castleground. Serena and Darien had been friends forever the one day she disappeared. Darien was free of that witch, however Serena hadn't been pretty either she had been a tomboy in fact, so she didn't understand how Darien scorned her even after Serena left him. Saori wasn't rich and Darien was, he would make a perfect husband for her, the only thing she had to do was so be near him, and now the chance had come she would become Darien's new secretary and go on all his business trips, wherever he went, there was no way he could resist her then. She stood up and smoothed her Gucci suit, today she would make Darien Shields fall for her, there would be no bestfriend Serena again this time. Saori smiled at her reflection in satisfaction, it was time to go husband hunting.  
  
Serena Castleground stepped out of the sleek limousine with the two boys following behind her, they took her hands and together the trio walked up the main steps of the enormous Castleground Estate of Atlanta, Georgia.  
  
"Mom, is there anything to do here at all?" asked a pouting Alan, Serena sat in the living room sipping coffee, she looked at them and smiled "Come here pumpkins" she said.  
  
Both Michael and Alan wrinkled their noses in distaste for the name she love to call them but they jumped into their mother's arms, as she laughed at their dislike for the name.  
  
Serena looked at them and said "Well I guess going shopping for toys with you two and eating at a restaurant won't be that bad, what do you guys think, huh?"  
  
"Yay!!" both boys shouted happily.  
  
Saori sat on an expensive leather chair nervously, waiting for her name to be called for the interview with the president of Shields Electronics.Corp. There were other women there but Saori would do anything for that job it was her key to Darien.  
  
"Miss. Saori Kensington" someone called, Saori stood up and took a deep breath, it was time to act.  
  
Darien sat in his plush office chair behind a huge English mahogany desk, he was interviewing for his new secretary, there were many women, but they all really wanted him, not the job, he wanted someone who was really serious about it. Darien took out a picture from his drawer and stared at it, it was a photo of a short haired blonde with her arm wrapped around him when they were younger, he missed her so much, sometimes he could even swear he loved her but he didn't want to fall in love, yet he wanted her so much, but that was a mere fantasy, Serena Castleground was never coming back.  
  
His office door opened he put the picture back in it's place and then stared at the list of names, Saori Kensington was next, that name rang somewhere in his mind but he shoved the thought aside.  
  
The woman that walked in was a classical beauty, shoulder length brown hair in an elegant twist, a small mouth, slim waist, long legs and green eyes. Darien was used to beautiful women, but she carried an air that many of them lacked, he motioned for her to sit down, and she did so gracefully crossing her legs and stared at him with a look that meant business. Darien was mesmerized by her presence only.  
  
Saori smiled by the way Darien was looking at her, though handsome his face was placid, his eyes took on a darker shade that had nothing to do with his surroundings, Darien didn't remember her, that was good, soon she would have him wrapped around her little finger. Darien was the number one most handsome bachelor in Women's Magazine, ladies saw his pictures and they would melt, his ebony hair and midnight eyes drove any woman to grovel at his feet, and his hard tanned muscular body made them yearn with desire, Saori felt all those things but she had to keep her cool or else the plan was never going to work, she wanted Darien Shields, and she swore she would have him.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Kensington" he said in a deep sexy voice, Saori forced herself to stay in her seat and not jump into his arms and plead him to sleep with her, even for once.  
  
"Good morning" she said coolly, Darien smiled and he launched into an interrogation to see if she was required for the job.  
  
"Well Miss, I believe you have a job" said Darien at the end of the session, Saori smiled and stood up along with him, it was nearly one pm, and she needed to get something to eat. She was about to leave when Darien held her arm and asked "I'm going to have lunch now, so would you like to go with me, we can get to know each other."  
  
Saori's heart leapt but she grinned and said "I would love to."  
  
"Okay so you two want Chicken a la vie right?" asked Serena, they were at Le Pari, a very expensive restaurant in the city, they were having lunch after a massive shopping spree in the designer stores, the twins were happy now, but hungry, though they couldn't seem to make up their minds of what they wanted to order. "No I don't want that, Lobster Crème is much better" said Alan, Serena was ready to pull out her hair, the two boys were driving the waiter crazy, she took a deep breath and said to the waiter "We will have a Lobster Crème, a Chicken a la Vie and just an Italian salad for me, thank you." The twins were about to protest but were silenced by the look Serena gave them as the grateful waiter went to get their orders.  
  
Darien helped Saori out of the limo, as they arrived at Le Pari, this was one of his favorite restaurants in town, he had an uneasy feeling that he should go in there, something was going to happen. Saori smiled in triumph as they entered the restaurant, she had never being to places like this, so high and sophisticated, it was part of being Mrs. Darien Shields, and that was what she would be soon enough, the uniformed waiter came to them, knowing very well who Darien was, heads of women in the place turned in adoration and then jealousy when they saw another woman on his arm.  
  
Serena stood up and helped Alan and Michael off their chairs as they finished eating, she paid the bill leaving a generous tip for the distressed waiter. Alan and Michael were drainers of energy and only she was able to handle them, she searched for her cell phone in her bag as Alan and Michael walked along side of her looking at her with curious baby blue eyes, the walked towards the exit of the restaurant, when Serena found her lowered head smash against a hard chest and she looked up a bit flustered into familiar midnight eyes Serena gasped.  
  
Darien looked into the woman's baby blue eyes he had only seen those eyes on one person before, but this woman was a goddess living on earth, she had waist length silvery-blonde hair and a body to die for that was unluckily encased in a white Geneva sundress, her long shapely leg made a man think of heaven, but she was staring at him in a way he couldn't quite decipher, it was almost fear.  
  
"Miss Castleground, Miss Castleground" a waiter came up to them, the woman turned to the waiter with frightened eyes, the man handed her a bag, she took it with a shaky hand, and was about to rush past Darien when he caught her arm, his eyes narrowed, when he asked "Miss Castleground?"  
  
"It's Serena mister." Said a tiny voice protectively, Darien looked to see two raven haired little boys standing beside her, staring at him inquisitively, those boys had the woman's baby blue eyes, making a contrast with their hair and skin, Darien found himself staring at two versions of himself when he was little, he looked back at the woman, her eyes were wide with fear, he asked again "Serena?" She looked away not wanting to speak with him, Darien's grip tightened, she was forced to look at him again and she said in the most sensual voice he had ever heard "Hello Darien, nice to see you again."  
  
Darien stared dumbfounded at the blonde beauty in front of him, could this really be Serena, and what about the two little boys. They stared at each other as unspoken emotions passed between them.  
  
Saori stared at the little exchange angrily, this beautiful woman could never be her worst enemy Serena Castleground she simply couldn't and what of the two boys, the were like a mini version of Darien, she felt a horrible dread fill her, this couldn't be all her plans were going down the drain because of a stupid woman and two twin brats, she clenched her fists, as she stared daggers at Serena.  
  
"Mom, are we going now?" asked Michael tugging on Serena's dress, while Alan looked at Darien in wonder. "Yeah, let's go" she said softly, Darien looked at her and whispered in her ear, "This is not over yet, Sere, not by a long shot."  
  
Serena spun out of the restaurant in a hurry not looking back to see the pained expression on Darien's face, but someone did see it, Saori seethed inwardly, this time she would win even if it cost her everything at the end Darien would be hers it had to be like that, if she couldn't have him the that bitch wouldn't either. 


	3. Discoveries

Disclaimer:-Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
This is my first fan fic, and if I get no reviews then no story. Please don't be TOO hard on me. Thanx  
  
Chapter 3: Discoveries  
  
Eva Castleground sat looking out her window, to the great view of the vast manicured lawns of the Castleground estate, she had all this and yet she hated the person who continued to make them wealthier, she hated her daughter Serena Castleground, Serena was the version of her father so beautiful and calm, but there had been another beauty before Serena, another child a beautiful brown haired girl with light green eyes, yet Eva had been forced to give her up, she had to give up her child so that she could have married Adam Castleground, he would never know she had had a child before and she would be his angelic ever caring wife, at first she had loved her husband dearly, but soon her greed for power took over and she began to hate Serena, she took up to much of Adam's time, they did everything together Eva had just been a toy to give birth to Serena and Adam made Serena take business lessons and to Eva's horror Serena began to dream of taking over the company, Eva wanted the company for herself, she wanted Serena to know nothing of the business world but Adam interfered in her plan, he loved Serena too much and yet Eva had to watch from the shadows, and then Serena had gone to Italy pregnant with the bastard twins of Darien Shields when she was only twenty a total disgrace for Eva, they were able to hide Serena from the merciless media, there would not be another Castleground scandal, not if Eva could help it.  
  
Eva stared at her reflection on the window pane, now here she was dying of heart cancer and only Serena wanted to take care of her. Eva sometimes wondered what her first little girl looked like now, nobody in the family knew, and when Adam died she wanted to use the money to find her lost daughter, but the son of a bitch had left a will she didn't even mourn his death, she had cheated on him several time and still didn't really care at all, the reins of the company were to be run by Serena only and that Eva wasn't to touch any money from the company except her monthly allowance. Eventually Adam hadn't been as stupid as he had seemed, then there was still hope, she tried to manipulate Serena, but the girl had a heart of steel when it came to business, Serena knew every trick in the book and could never be fooled. And now there were her bastard grandchildren, she let out a harsh laugh, how could have thought, she Eva Castleground a grandmother, but her heart was unusual, she felt nothing but pure hate towards these people who where supposed to be her family. She rested her head on the window pane and saw Serena walking hastily through the lawns as if she had seen the devil itself, which Eva secretly hoped had happened, the twins were beside her both oblivious to their mother's discomfort, Eva stood up and plastered a fake smile, she left her room to meet the person she hated most, her daughter.  
  
Serena entered through the back door of the mansion with Alan and Michael trudging happily behind her, the door led into the five star kitchen, she ignored the servants' curious looks as of why she was entering through the back door and held her sons' hands and went into the family room.  
  
There was a woman with cold golden eyes sitting on the Charles IV sofa gracefully, she had chin-length brown hair that seemed thinner from all the cancer treatment she had been taking, but nevertheless she was and always would be the cold regal woman who had never played the role of a mother for her daughter, Eva's slender form was dressed in a spotless expensive Calvin Klein champagne suit, she stood gracefully, the fake smile Serena knew so well was pasted on her face and raw hatred in her golden eyes.  
  
"Mother" she said coolly, the woman nodded and opened her arms, reluctantly Serena stepped in them and gave her a stiff hug, the boys also followed grudgingly. Eva smiled at them and said "Well Serena I haven't seen you in a long time darling, you must sit and talk with me, come now" she motioned to a chair nearby, but Serena continued standing and said almost wearily "No thank you mother I've had a very strange day, I will go to my room now to rest." Eva stared at her daughter, Serena had never refused talking with her ever, though Eva knew Serena hated speaking with her, it was matter of courtesy, and now she did, something MUST have happened. Serena turned and headed for the grand staircase, Alex and Michael followed her as usual, and linked their hands in hers, it was visible that Serena loved her sons dearly and they did she, but Eva cursed Serena cursed her for having what she never had, cursed her for having all she ever wanted.  
  
Serena sat beside the fireplace of her bedroom, her head laying on the cushions she had placed on the carpeted white floor, it was her first day in Atlanta and she had already met with Darien, yes, he was more handsome than ever, that night she had made love with and boy, but now he was a man, his eyes had been so intense so damn piercing and so mesmerizing, they were driving her crazy, and what of Alan and Michael, no Darien couldn't find out about their sons, no they were HER babies and no one else's. But there had been a beautiful woman on Darien's arm, who was she? It didn't matter now, what mattered was that she keep Darien way from Alan and Michael at all costs, he was never to know the truth about their paternity. She sighed in frustration as she fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
"So Darien what about you then?" asked Saori, but Darien's mind was somewhere else he seemed distant and he often zoned out of their conversation, Saori was really irritated, Serena was back in town and also back into Darien's life, how could one stupid woman have such an effect on a man like Darien, it wasn't fair, she had everything under control until she showed up. What was Darien thinking? Couldn't he see that she alone could make him truly happy not some ditzy tomboy blonde. Darien stood up from their table abruptly, he tossed the napkin beside his untouched plate and tossed a couple of bills on the bill tablet, then he looked at Saori and said "I must go now, I will see you tomorrow at work, good bye." And with those words he was gone out the door, Saori stared after his retreating form a plan quickly forming in her calculative mind, he was going to go to the bitch, Saori knew it. "Fuck her" she swore heatedly her light green eyes flashing with rage.  
  
Darien jogged up the main steps of the Castleground estate, he hadn't been here in five years to be exact, he knew Serena was here, he needed to speak with her even for a minute. He was about to knock when the door was flung open there stood one of the little boys smiling widely, then he saw the cause of the smile the other boy was covered in flour from head to toe and seemed to want to murder his twin brother.  
  
"Hiya mister" Alan chimed and then his behind him as Michael came nearer, Darien chuckled and lifted Alan into his arms, he felt a wave of warmth rush over him as he held the raven haired toddler who had now buried his face in Darien neck. Michael's anger was now forgotten as he looked at Darien with new interest.  
  
Darien asked "Hey kiddo, where's your mom?" Michael shrugged and said "She's in her room I guess." Darien sighed and Alan snuggled closer to him, it took Darien only a second to realize Alan had fallen asleep, he looked at Michael who said "Hey while mom comes down would you like to see our photo album?" Darien nodded; it seemed there wasn't anything better to do anyways. Michael smiled and motioned for Darien to follow him still with a sleeping Alan in his arms.  
  
Michael opened the door and Darien stepped into a lavishly furnished bedroom he had been here before, he had been everywhere in the Castleground mansion, just as Serena had been every where in the Shields mansion they had been best of friends after all, Darien headed for the bed and Michael removed the Versace bedspread for Darien to lay Alan down. When he did so Michael walked over to his closet and took out a big photo album, they both sat comfortably on the twin armchairs in the room.  
  
After they spent half an hour going through pictures, then suddenly Darien asked "So what about your dad?" Michael's face fell and he looked away and said sadly "We never knew him" Darien looked taken aback and said "Sorry." Michael smiled and took out the last picture, Darien recognized it immediately, it was a picture of a black haired guy and a short haired blond girl with her arm wrapped around him, the guy was him. Michael looked up from the picture and asked "You see that guy there?" Darien nodded and Michael continued "Well he's my dad."  
  
Darien's eyes widened in disbelief and he stared from the picture to Michael and then again.  
  
Serena walked toward Alan's room, she had just woken from a very horrible nap, she was going to check on Alan and Michael, they were probably playing in their rooms, Serena reached the door of Alan's bedroom and opened a big smile on her face, but soon that smile faded with a look of pure horror, Darien Shields was in the bedroom with Alan asleep on the bed and Michael showing him some pictures from the photo album, Serena knew very well what those pictures were and she was going to put a stop before he reached, the photograph that could destroy her world completely. A gasp escaped her lips as Darien turned to look at her, but his eyes held no warmth they were icy and filled with fury, Serena looked from Darien to the picture he was holding in his hand, it WAS the picture she didn't want him to see, she started trembling, Darien stood up from his chair and reached, he took her by the elbows and hissed angrily "Damn it Serena, Why didn't you tell me? Is it really true?"  
  
Serena could only stare at him shakily her eyes wide, she forced her way out of his iron grip and said "We shouldn't be talking in front of them" she pointed to the boys, Darien nodded grimly and followed her as she headed for the door, closing it with a soft click.  
  
Serena led Darien into the family room, and motioned for him to sit but he stood his ground and stared at her squarely, "Is it true, I'm their father?" he asked brokenly, Serena averted her gaze, not wanting to make eye contact and she whispered so only he could hear, "Yes Darien, you are Alan and Michael's father." 


	4. Forbidden Desire

Disclaimer:-Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, THOUGH IT WOULDN'T HURT IF SHE SHARED THE SERIES WITH ME.  
  
Dear readers,  
  
Okay people I'm so sorry for not updating, exams have been stressing me out, and I had no time, plus there was a fire near my house and the phone lines were damaged meaning that I couldn't log on to the internet and post this chapter, sorry again, a new character is introduced in this chapter and I must say he's pretty okay or so I think, please review me and tell me with whom would you like Serena to end up with, Kenneth or Darien, now wait, before you jump to conclusions, read this chapter and consider, after all both guys are pretty hot and there will be more insight on Kenneth in the next chapters and the rest of the story, anyways this is a warning if you are going to send me reviews saying DARIEN/SERENA only, then I will simply ignore them, because I really need to know whether you like this story or not, and when I asked this question in my other story the reviews only said DARIEN/SERENA it was a real disappointment 'cause if you guys really like my story a few sentences of compliments would not hurt. If anyone wishes leave your e-mail address and I will put you on my mailing list and every time a new chapter is out I will e-mail you so you will know. Please don't be very hard on me this is my second fic and if I get no reviews then no more story, since no reviews means nobody reads it or wants to read it.  
  
Okay enough chatter now to the next chapter.  
  
By the way LEMON ALERT (P.S. not between Darien and Serena, though that WILL come later.)  
  
  
  
THANX YA'LL  
  
Chapter 4: Forbidden Desire  
  
Darien watched Serena cautiously, then in a flash he was in front of her, he grabbed her shoulders and asked painfully "Why didn't you tell me, damn it, I had every right to know. Why Serena?" she only stared at him and whispered "Because I would only tie you down to me and we both would live unhappy lives Darien. It wasn't fair for you, me or the twins." Darien loosened his grip on her and said, "Yeah but they are my children also, and I'm their father. Jesus, can't you see what you did to them? To me?"  
  
Serena started shaking but Darien paid no mind, he was the one who should be angry and pained, not her, she had pulled him away from even leading a family life, from knowing his sons, but this would be no more, he wanted a part of it, he wanted to at least get to know Alan and Michael.  
  
"Serena I want to spend time with my sons" he said firmly, that clearly got her attention, "No you won't, I raised them and they're staying with me alone" she said frostily, Darien smiled dryly and said "Yes well, I wonder what the authorities have to say about it huh?" He felt her stiffen at this comment, Darien was hinting a court battle, and that wasn't good, not at all, the boys weren't ready for this and it would send the Castleground name to all the newspapers and magazines, not to mention Darien's name.  
  
Serena gathered all the courage she had left and asked "Then what will we do if I allow you to spend time with them" Darien smiled victoriously and said "You WILL allow me to spend time with them, and when I want to I will give you a call. Until then dearest, goodbye" he spun on his heel and walked out of the room.  
  
Serena was furious, the arrogant bastard, he always got what he wanted, how dare he. She sank into the plush sofa and closed her eyes as a headache made its way to her brain.  
  
Unknown to her a figure had been hidden in the shadows watching the curious exchange between her daughter and the handsome raven haired man, her golden eyes flashed maliciously and she stepped out of the darkness Eva Castleground smiled cruelly, this was indeed fascinating.  
  
Darien Shields flung the keys onto the glass coffee table of his penthouse apartment and ran a hand through his disheveled raven hair he didn't even bother to turn on the lights, Serena was even more beautiful every time he saw her, he wanted her and he also wanted his sons, damn what the hell was happening to him recently, Serena was always finding a way to his mind, he remembered the night they had spent together and sighed he missed her so much, yet there was another feeling deep inside him he was afraid to even touch it would only bring problems to him and Serena, still he wanted Serena so much, he wanted her next to him on a bed and moaning his name.  
  
Just when he was about to go to his bedroom the phone rang, Darien cursed under his breath and took up the receiver. "Hello?—father?—fine and you—no—oh yes how could I forget the Spring Party at the California ranch--- Yes of course I'll be there—in about two or three days---yes no problem--- I'll bring some unexpected visitors my friend and my new found sons---we'll just wait and find out---yeah you too take care bye." Darien put the receiver back into it's cradle as a devilish smile found it's way to his lips, he wondered how Serena would react if he told her he wanted to take the twins to a party at his father's ranch in California, yes she would blow up, she would also want to come to protect the twins, he would have both Serena and his sons in one package, and they would be together for two weeks, but he would also need to take his personal secretary what was her name? Oh yes Saori, that wouldn't be a problem, the only thing needed was to put the plan into action tomorrow. He began unbuttoning his Armani jacket as he headed for his room.  
  
Saori blew perfect rings of smoke from her sensuous red mouth; she surveyed the misty bar, so what? This was a shameful place it wasn't like she had the kind of money that bitch Serena Castleground had, she took a swig of the cheap scotch and put out the cigarette, her green eyes scanned the room, she wondered which of these good for nothing men she would fuck tonight. It really didn't matter all she wanted was a man in her bed, she really wanted Darien, but with him she had to take it slow, she had to make him fall for her, hard and then she would marry him and she would lead the life of the rich and famous and live in the land of silk and money. She would be envied by every woman and she would have Darien's strong body and the pleasure it could bring every night, the thought of her and Darien in bed together naked and fucking was too much, her breathing quickened and she felt a familiar tingling between her legs, she had to find a man, any man, fast.  
  
Serena awoke and sat up groggily, rubbing her sore neck from the uncomfortable night on the sofa, she stood up and groped the arm chair for support she had a feeling that today something was going to happen, what more could happen, she wondered, all her fears had been made reality now she would have to let Darien spent time with the twins, she hated the idea, but it was a hundred times better than a goddamn court battle, so she had to bear it, and there was more torture, Darien looked better than ever, he was too handsome, no gorgeous for his own good, no woman could say no when she looked into those midnight eyes of his, and no woman wouldn't tremble at the sight of his lean masculine body, Serena was going to need some serious self control and she would have to keep her hormones in check Darien was simply irresistible, damn.  
  
Darien Shields looked out of his office window into the busy streets, he felt wonderful and full of energy, the intercom buzzed and Saori stepped into the office wearing a cream two piece Prada business suit, her chestnut hair loose and her green eyes bright and alert, Saori was indeed beautiful. Darien motioned for Saori to sit in one of the leather armchairs, she did so gracefully and stared at him, "Sir you called?" she asked sweetly, Darien nodded and said "Saori I will be leaving for two weeks to my father's ranch in California for the annual Spring party that is held there, I want you to come with me for I will also have to do some paper work there also, since you are my personal secretary. Three more people will come along but I just wanted to inform you. Thank you, you are now dismissed." Darien waved his hand and resumed to his paperwork not even giving Saori a second glance, he took up the phone and asked to be contacted with the Castleground mansion. Saori stood up with a tight- lipped smile on her lips and strode out of the expensively furnished office, her hand balled into fists, her green eyes flashing at Darien's indifference of her presence, but soon he would be eating out of the palm of her hands, two weeks alone with him should be more than enough, she would have him wrapped around her little finger, she smiled slowly, as her stride gained a new purpose, besides the guy from the bar had satisfied her greatly last night, she should be in high spirits, though Darien would be even more than satisfying, she shivered at the erotic fantasy, though tonight she would go to a bar for rich people and would get a different guy one with money and looks.  
  
Serena slammed the receiver down forcefully, how dare he? She had just finished speaking to Darien, wanted to meet her at Le Terrell on Melrose Avenue, she was fuming, she had agreed for Darien to spend time with the twins but not with HER.  
  
She marched up to her bedroom to change; Darien was going to get a piece of her mind.  
  
Darien stared a the entrance of Le Terrell, Serena should be coming in at any minute, he took a sip of the Dom Perignon champagne and smiled as he saw all heads turn toward the door, so? He mused she had finally arrived. Serena was walking gracefully towards his table, she had on a light yellow Carolina Herrera sundress that clung to her luscious curves and slim waist, her hips swished from side to side as she moved, and her long shapely legs made a man think of heaven, she wore a single strand on pearls contrasting with her alabaster flawless skin and white Gucci shoes to match the pearls, her silvery-blonde hair reaching her waist, all the men in the room were in a trance and the women shot her glares, though she brushed them all off elegantly.  
  
Serena reached his reserved table Darien stood and pulled out a chair for her, she nodded and sat down and flipped her long blonde hair, only Darien could see the fury in her clear blue orbs, though he only smiled and lifted the glass "Cheers" he murmured. Serena glared at him and took up her own glass and stared at it intently as if wondering if she should drink or throw the liquid in his face, eventually she chose the safer option and drank slowly, surveying him from the rim of the glass. Darien grinned and said "You must be wondering why I wanted you here, well I received a phone call from my father and he is inviting me to go to his ranch in California, I want to bring the twins there with me of course, so I just wanted to let you know I'm taking them with me." Serena stared at him in utter astonishment, but soon her expression was changed to one of rage, "Just like that?" she hissed "You didn't even speak to me about it Darien, don't I have a say in this matter. Damn you bastard, I'm their mother where they go, I go is that understood?"  
  
Darien nodded a small smile on his lips and growing, he said calmly "Why yes of course, so may I take it as you would like to come along also?" Serena clutched the champagne glass tightly, "Yes I will" she responded hotly, Darien flashed her his heartbreaking smile and lifted his glass once again, it took Serena a minute to realize Darien's trap, he had gotten her angry and when she was angry she didn't think and said things she regretted, this was the case, she had been angry enough to accept Darien's invitation, and Darien knew she would never go back on her word, he had tricked her and cleverly.  
  
Darien watched in amusement as different emotions were displaced on her beautiful face, so, she understood what he had just done, now she would have to come with him and the twins to the California ranch. Serena's mouth opened and then closed, Darien grinned at her frustration, Serena took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye, Darien's amusement disappeared and his eyes darkened with desire, though Serena was too irritated to even notice, "You won this time Darien," she said placidly "Yes, the twins and I will go with you, just call me later and we will get ready for the journey, you say it is a party or feast, Darien you may have won the battle but not the war."  
  
Serena stood up rigidly, turned and strode out of the restaurant her head high and with the same elegance she had entered with she left. Darien stared after her retreating form and chuckled softly, she was one hell of a woman, and beautiful to add, he would spend two weeks with his sons and with her, it was going to be interesting to have a fiery woman contradicting your every move or idea, his eyes twinkled in merriment at the thought.  
  
Eva Castleground sat in the terrace drinking coffee and eating English cream clotted cones, her golden eyes scrutinized the vast manicured lawns, it was getting late, she ought to go back in, her disease wouldn't allow her much time outside, and with the therapy, her hair was falling off like rain, the sun was setting now, she stood up and smoothed out the creases of the Jeanne Paul dress, her eyes caught a figure moving towards her, unmistakably Serena, and by the way Serena was walking she was very, very angry, Eva had every cause to believe that a certain raven haired man was the cause.  
  
Serena came up to where Eva was, she looked flustered and her eyes held such rage that they seemed to spit fire, Serena said shaking with effort, "Mother the twins and I will be going to ranch in California, I assume you must come with us because of your health I must keep an eye on you, we'll leave tomorrow, I hope you join us." Eva stared at Serena and smiled coldly "Why yes, of course I'll go, though I won't be able to leave tomorrow but in five days because of my therapy darling, but I will certainly be there." Serena nodded and said "Very well, that's understood, goodnight mother," with those words she marched into the house to check on the twins. Eva sank back into the chair and smiled, things were indeed getting interesting.  
  
Saori Kensington sat at the corner table of Polo Lounge, a bar off Finistere Avenue, the room was smoky and smelled of money and power, this place was different, rich men and women came here to chat and then to fuck afterwards in a hotel room, what she had learned of her experience was that rich men never took their 'dates' to their own house to have sex, they went to expensive and luxurious hotels instead. A man entered, Saori felt the air being knocked out of her, the man had thick black hair and beautiful silver eyes, he was tall and with broad shoulders dressed in an impeccable pin striped Armani suit, the suit only added elegance though when he moved one could see that well sculpted muscles were underneath it, this man was beautiful and perfect in every way, the only man she had had this wanting and yearning for was Darien, but this guy had everything to match Darien in both looks and money, she saw how the men in the bar looked at him in respect and how the women pressed their legs tightly together to keep them selves from begging him to take them to bed, this was the same effect that Darien had on women, though this time she couldn't tell which of the two men looked better, for they both were strikingly handsome. The man caught her staring at him and smiled, she smiled back at him, he nodded and walked towards her table, well maybe tonight she would have a taste of what kind of pleasure she could have with Darien if she slept with this hunk, she was going to enjoy this.  
  
He hung up the phone with a soft click, so, the old man was going to have the Spring party this year after all, well, this time it was different it seemed that his dear brother would bring along Serena Castleground, she was a beautiful woman to match her character, he lit a cigar and looked around the dark room, his silver eyes hazy with lack of sleep, the nude woman beside him stirred in her sleep, snoring softly, she mumbled something and resumed sleeping quietly, he smiled, yes, he could have any woman he wished he had the looks and money to go with it too, women fell at his feet to worship him and he didn't blame them, but he would never settle down, he had and would love one woman only, and that woman hadn't even noticed and then when he decided to show her how much he loved her she ran away pregnant with his brother's twins. But this time it would be very different, this time he wanted Serena for himself, he was no longer the puny boy beside his handsome brother, now he had the looks and power to match his brother, Serena was the only woman he would ever love, and he'd be damned if he at least didn't try, so what if he was a womanizer, Darien was one too, but if Serena accepted him as her husband or lover he would be faithful to her and only her, he rested his head against the bed post and sighed "Serena" he whispered into the darkness, the name escaped his lips lovingly, he had said that name so many times before, these women didn't know that when he made love to them he would see Serena's face instead, and that every time before he fell asleep he would call her name, Darien had used Serena and gotten her pregnant but he could have done better if only Serena had taken her eyes off Darien and looked at him for a minute, he would give her endless love and at night passion she could only dream of, he felt himself harden as he thought of Serena's bare body molded to his on a bed.  
  
The woman beside him moved again, but this time closer to him, he smiled again and pulled her to him and captured one of her full breasts greedily, he heard her gasp, turning him on even more, he sucked onto the other nipple and rammed his hand between her thighs, she was wet already, he inserted a finger, then another, the pressure and tempo increased, the woman was breathing raggedly already, her chest heaving, he kissed her lips bruising them but she didn't mind her arms went around him and she pumped her hips towards his fingers, juices flowing rapidly, he placed wet kisses on her neck and she moaned, he positioned himself between her thighs, she felt his strength, he entered her with a powerful thrust, she panted and arched her neck, he began slamming into her rapidly his breath ragged his muscles rippled, he crashed his mouth to hers, the speed increased and now she was screaming out his name, he grunted and they both climaxed in an explosion of ardor, he collapsed on top of her panting, he rolled off her and turned his back to her. What was the name of this woman again? Ah yes Kaori no Saori, she was good in bed, though he thought Serena would be even better, no matter how many women he had been with he wanted Serena, he always would. The Saori woman had fallen asleep again.  
  
"Serena" the name escaped his lips once again as he fell into a lustful sleep, Kenneth Shields fell asleep dreaming of an untouchable woman, a woman he wanted so much that he ached, he needed Serena Castleground, for it had been too long. The Spring party was going to be interesting this year, for two brothers would be playing for the heart of one woman. 


	5. Cravings By The Moon

Disclaimer:-Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, THOUGH IT WOULDN'T HURT IF SHE SHARED THE SERIES WITH ME.  
  
Dear readers,  
  
Okay people I'm so sorry for not updating, stuff has been stressing me out, and I had no time, please review me and tell me with whom would you like Serena to end up with, Kenneth or Darien, now wait, before you jump to conclusions, read this chapter and consider, after all both guys are pretty hot and there will be more insight on Kenneth in the next chapters and the rest of the story, anyways this is a warning if you are going to send me reviews saying DARIEN/SERENA only, then I will simply ignore them, because I really need to know whether you like this story or not, and when I asked this question in my other story the reviews only said DARIEN/SERENA it was a real disappointment 'cause if you guys really like my story a few sentences of compliments would not hurt. If anyone wishes leave your e-mail address and I will put you on my mailing list and every time a new chapter is out I will e-mail you so you will know. Please don't be very hard on me this is my second fic and if I get no reviews then no more story, since no reviews means nobody reads it or wants to read it.  
  
Okay enough chatter now to the next chapter.  
  
By the way LEMON ALERT  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Cravings in the Moonlight  
  
  
  
Serena Castleground opened the main doors of the Castleground estate with two raven haired toddlers trudging behind her in excitement, she pulled the heavy suitcases towards her red two seat Jaguar convertible, Alex and Michael climbed into the space at the back of the car, Serena jammed the suitcases in the car trunk and slammed it shut.  
  
She sighed and got in the car and turned the keys and Jaguar purred to life, she drove out the main gates and took off at an average speed, but eventually it increased, the Jaguar could go very fast even if you just pressed a finger onto the accelerator, at other times she would feel so good driving this car, but now she was driving it towards her doom in the hands of the most seductive man she had ever met in her life, not to mention good looking. Darien had told her that they would meet at his private airfield and fly his Boeing to California and then take a helicopter to the ranch, Serena didn't understand all the stupid commotion to go to a simple ranch, but if Darien said it was necessary then she was okay with it, she still hadn't forgiven Darien for tricking her into coming, she was pulled out of her thoughts by Alan and Michael's bickering, Serena gripped the steering wheel and said sternly looking at them through the front mirror, "Cut it out munchkins, behave or no toys for a week," that was all needed to keep them quiet, no toys for week was unacceptable for both boys, it was like going without water or food for a year, if you could last that long, the twins grunted and slouched in the backseat sulking. Serena grinned at them through her rearview mirror, they were just like their father, with that thought she pulled onto the highway at top speed.  
  
Darien checked his watch for the thousandth time, this did not go unnoticed by Saori who was right beside him, they were at the Shields' private airfield, waiting for Serena, Darien's personal Boeing jet was being loaded with their suitcases, Saori fumed, she should have known Serena would find a way to come with them, but nevertheless, Darien would only have eyes for her, Saori had gone shopping and had bought enough skimpy outfits to knock a man off his shoes, she also knew that where they were going would be crowded with rich people, but Saori would make the best of it and Darien would finally be hers, besides adrenaline was being pumped through her because of last night, she didn't remember the name of the man, but that face and body was unforgettable, she had had the best time in bed with that man, a gasp escaped her lips and she began to get wet, Saori recovered and stared ahead. Darien's attention was caught when a blood red Jaguar zoomed at the curve and came towards them at top speed, the car made a sharp u-turn and stopped ten feet from them, the tires squealing at the sharp impact. Serena stepped out of the car wearing white Jordache knee length skirt and a blue spaghetti strap blouse, Darien's eyes traveled to her long shapely tanned legs. He saw two dark heads pop out of the car and the corner of his mouth twitched in humor, he saw as his men went to take Serena's luggage. He watched her approaching him with ice fire in her blue eyes, her catwalk was worthy of any model's envy, the two boys trotted happily oblivious to their mother's anger. "Hello good morning, where are we headed today?" Serena asked sweetly, her voice dripping with disdain, Darien fought the urge to laugh and he stooped down and picked up the two toddlers, a gasp escaped Serena's lips as Alan and Michael squealed in delight. Serena closed her mouth and ran up the step of the jet, her silvery hair swishing behind her and the provocative sway of her hips, sending primal heat into Darien's loins, he followed her into the jet, leaving a furious Saori behind to fume.  
  
Kenneth Castleground twirled the glass of Italian whiskey in his hand, the golden liquid splashing the wall of the glass, he looked outside his plane, the clouds where swirling amongst the midst, he smiled, soon he would see her again, he had loved her when young but know he wanted her, loved her and there was a raging passion for her willing to explode at any moment. Ah, Serena, such a beautiful name for a beautiful goddess, he wondered whether she had changed that much or not, it didn't matter, he love her then, he would still love her now. He lifted the whiskey to his lips, a cynical smile playing. No matter who or what he would have her, she would be only his, to serve and to command. The strong liquid burned his throat but still he wondered if she would be as wild as whiskey or as sensuous as champagne. He smiled again, yes she had to be his.  
  
Serena stared at Darien from the brim of her martini. Bastard, she thought, the god damned bastard had tricked her into this trip and now he was flirting with his secretary, Darien was able to get any woman into bed, any whore or queen, no matter what status, he was skilled, but it was a cursed and deadly skill at the cost of the heart of many, and if she allowed it even hers. He was devilishly handsome, she wondered if it would really hurt that much to spend a night in his powerful arms a night of wild abandon. No, her mind screamed, never, she disposed of the thought but still her nipples hardened her eyes became a hazy hue of misty blue and her breath came in short pants, in one last attempt to cool down her thoughts and body she downed the martini but still a vision of Darien in bed with her played teasingly in her mind, nothing, nothing could rid her of this yearning, nothing, but still she bowed, he would never hurt her again and with that determination she unbuckled her seatbelt and walked over to see what the twins where doing.  
  
Darien watched her out of the corner of his eye and amused expression on his face and he watched the display of emotion on Serena's delicate features, he scarcely heard anything Saori was telling him, not that he cared, but he wanted to bring out the jealous tiger in Serena, she didn't know that her image haunted him at night that he wanted to bury his head in the elegant curve of her neck as he thrust deeply into her being, he wanted he to call out his name in release, his gaze flickered as he watched stand up and move over to the twins. He realized he wanted her with a fierce passion, one he had never felt before, but he would never love her, he would never love a woman, not even Serena, never, his bachelor heart had sworn. He faintly heard the stewardess asking him to prepare for landing it was time to settle other matters, they were already in California.  
  
Serena stepped out of the Range Rover, squinting in the bright sunlight, after landing at the airport, five cars had awaited Darien or should she say "Master Darien" she also saw the look of dismay on all of the drivers' faces when the twins stepped out, duh, she chided herself, the two boys where a living replica of Darien. She had fallen asleep during the ride, now she looked up at the main house of the ranch, she whistled it was magnificent. It was a large Tudor mansion of Italian and English structure, three stories high with wide porches and an elegantly arched roof wide, lands stretched out lush green fields and the faint sound of music could be heard in the distance. "It was made to impress" said a husky voice in her ear, it made her shiver deliciously, she turned and found herself mesmerized by a pair of midnight blue eyes, she quickly averted her gaze to find a group of servants unloading their luggage. Saori came up beside them she seemed in total awe of the mansion or as she might say Darien's riches, Serena thought wryly. A plump woman in an apron rushed up to them a bright smile on her face, "Where are they" she breathed in joy, Darien pointed to two mops of raven curls whose faces were hidden behind Serena's white skirt, she too looked uneasy. "Serena, this is Adela our housekeeper she has been with us for twenty years" he said, Serena smiled and Adela took her hand, then she nudged the twins forward, she heard Adela gasp and saw her eyes brim with tears as she knelt down and gave the confused twins a hug. "Oh lord you two are beautiful" she said on the brim of tears, Darien smiled at Serena who understood that Adela knew the twins were Darien's sons. Her features darkened, she wondered how she was going to tell the twins that Darien was their father, she couldn't even think about it.  
  
"Well do you two like chocolate?" Adela was asking the twins, Serena blinked and focused on what was going on, she saw the twins nod happily and Adela take their little hands in her plump ones and look at her pleadingly. Serena smiled and said "Go on munchkins. I'll see you later" Adela smiled gratefully and trotted of with the happy twins. "Well shall we go in?" Darien asked, Serena nodded, she saw Saori slip her arm into Darien's and look up at him adoringly, she fought down the wave of jealousy threatening to crash. Serena followed as Darien and Saori walked up the main steps of the house, and suddenly she felt like an outsider.  
  
Roderick Shields looked over the heads of the many guests at the ranch, the party was a success, people were drinking, eating, dancing and having the time of their lives all of them were famous. Now where the hell were Darien and Kenneth, they both should be here by now. He shook his heads, he was dying to see his two sons with wives and families, it seemed that Darien was well underway. Roderick wanted to see his two grandsons and also the mother, he hadn't seen Serena since she was fifteen, he still couldn't believe she was a mother and mostly to his grandsons. Roderick hoped Darien realized what was Serena's worth and that this time he wouldn't let her go. He scanned the guest filled lawns again and his eye caught a head of ebony hair. Darien he thought , a smile lit his face as he made his way through the huge crowd to reach them, he frowned when he saw a brunette holding onto Darien's arm possessively, where was Serena he wondered.  
  
Darien saw his father Roderick Shields coming towards them with a smile on his face, Darien flashed a smile of his own and hugged his father with a pat on the back, then he introduced Saori. "Dad this is my personal secretary Miss Saori Kensington. Saori this is my father Roderick Shields" Darien said, both Saori and his father shook hands but then his father turned to him "Darien, where is Serena and were are my grandsons?" Darien turned but there was no Serena. His brow furrowed in concern as he looked around "I don't know she was right behind me just a while ago and the twins are with Adela in the kitchen." Roderick smiled and said "Don't worry Serena won't get lost, oh and by the way Kenneth is going to be here, he should be here in fact." Darien grinned and nodded, he hadn't seen Kenneth in six years, he would like to see his younger brother. He turned to Saori "I will go and look for Serena, I will be back soon" with those words he turned and disappeared through the massive back doors. Saori's eyes were shooting daggers.  
  
Serena wondered through the endless corridors of the huge mansion she had lost track of Darien when she was drawn to a painting on the wall and when she looked around, Darien and Saori had disappeared. Now she was looking for them in this maze of a house and she found no way out. Serena suddenly came by two massive double doors, hesitating she turned the knob and stepped inside.  
  
Kenneth sat in the study the fire was crackling nicely, he leaned into the soft leather arm chair at the corner of the room, his silver eyes reflected the dancing fire wickedly, he smiled to himself a name running through his mind. Serena. He had finally reached his father's ranch now he was having a quiet time in the study of the enormous mansion, his father expected him to go outside and mingle with the guests at the party, Kenneth was in no mood for that. He had only come because he had wanted to see Serena. He was drawn out of his train of thought by the sound of the door knob turning, he looked up surprised and the most ethereal woman he had ever set eyes upon entered. Kenneth was rooted to the spot, she was ravishing a true vision of Venus, high full breasts encased in a tank top a very narrow waist were her sexy his flared out followed by a pair of long shapely legs that made a man think of heaven itself. Kenneth drew in a sharp breath, her hair was a silvery blond mane that cascaded down to her back, he couldn't quite make out the color of her eyes since the fire provided a warm yet dark light. Slowly he rose and walked towards her, she hadn't seen him for he had been in the dark corner of the room, now he was going to make himself known.  
  
Serena stared at the room in front of her, it was a study, damn. She had hoped it was a back door or something. Then she got the strange feeling that she was being watched, slowly she turned to her left and the breath caught in her throat. There walking towards her was a very tall man she couldn't see his features quite yet due to the dimness of the room, but she could tell he was very handsome. "Hello'' came his voice deep and showing raw masculinity, he stepped out of the darkness and stared at her she gasped at the intensity of that silver gaze, his eyes were mesmerizing but Darien's were worst , Darien's eyes made a woman weak in the knees, Darien was the devil himself, and Serena now realized that she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame, she vowed that meeting Darien again did nothing to her insides, but in fact it was driving her mad, she wanted Darien but there was something more she felt, Serena could not let herself fall in love with Darien again, but she knew she was loosing the battle and badly. She pictured Darien's powerful physique his thick ebony hair that fell roguishly into his midnight eyes, those eyes that could melt ice and make fire turn to ice, oh God, no ,no she could not be falling in love with Darien, no not again, please God no.  
  
Serena turned her attention to the man and smiled warmly, "Hello" she said extending her hand, to her surprise instead of shaking it he took it and pressed his lips to the back of her hand. Serena felt no shiver of excitement, instead a cold eerie feeling and his cold lips were chilling her spine. She drew back her hand and placed a lock of hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture, a smiled at him again. The double doors burst open and Darien stepped in scowling deeply, his scowl darkened as he saw the man beside her, apparently they knew each other and weren't very fond of that. Darien's eyes became ice instantly, Serena could read nothing in his frosty glare, she began to get nervous. "Kenneth" Darien addressed the man beside her curtly, "Miss Castleground will be coming with me now. Serena?" Darien looked at her, in his eyes there was a blazing fury that would be unleashed any moment if she didn't do as he asked. Darien grabbed her had in firm grip, rage was emanating from his very being and Serena didn't know the reason behind it. Darien with her hand in his led her out of the room briskly, she was barely able to keep up with his long strides. None of them saw Kenneth's shocked form that was left in the study, "Serena" he whispered, then a maniacal smile spread across his lips but not reaching his chilly silver eyes. Now that he had truly seen her she would be his, at any cost even Darien's life if it had to be so.  
  
Darien dragged Serena out of the house at a fast pace, he took the opposite way from the party and into the citrus orchard then he spun around almost crashing into her. He stared at her angrily, she glared at him fury was flaring from her, her chest was heaving rapidly "What the hell was that about?" she said her voice rigid with rage, Darien felt his own temper boil over, he looked at her grimly and said "You came here with me, then disappear and I try looking for you everywhere and then find flirting with my brother in the study and the both of you alone" Serena blinked at the realization that that man was Darien's brother, then she raised her hand and slapped him on his cheek, but Darien scarcely felt it, "How could you," she whispered her voice shaking violently "what kind of woman do you think I' am huh Darien? Wait, maybe I'm one of your devoted sluts, huh how does that sound?" Darien smirked as his anger started to dissipate "Sounds good" he answered, then he saw her hand raise again and caught it in mid blow, he saw the fuming fire in her eyes as their eyes locked, she struggled against him but with no avail, her handprint on his cheek was reddening contrasting his tanned skin, they were alone in an orchard were only the moon was illuminating them. "Why?" she asked heatedly while still struggling against him, Darien looked at her flushed face and her trembling lips and then growled "Because I can't bear to see you with another man." His mouth came down on hers fiercely and punishing, her cry of outrage was muffled and he crushed her to him while his mouth wreaked havoc on her senses. Serena struggled against his lean masculine frame but it only made him pull her closer with a last whimper her arms came around his neck. The moon illuminated both their bodies, Darien stumbled with Serena their mouths locked and their tongues dancing wildly, he smashed her against a tree trunk blocking any escape with his body, not that she would escape. Darien gripped her waist his finger digging into the soft flesh, she gasped in surprise and his hand moved up to hastily remove the tank top over her head, her breasts were high and full, the nipples glinted in the moonlight, the rosy peaks standing at attention, Darien drew in a sharp breath and took one of the them in his mouth while twisting the other, she moaned and tangled her hands in his hair, Darien trailed small quick circled with his tongue, Serena writhed her small body against him, they both moved their hips rhythmically, Darien moved to the other nipple and bit gently with his teeth, she gasped and he covered her mouth with his, Darien had no mercy on her full lips, he kissed her hotly first the two corners of her mouth and then outlining the contour of her lips before finally letting his tongue mesh with her expecting one, his skilled hands ravaged her breasts, her unearthly cries were exiting him even more, when Serena's hands almost popped the buttons on his shirt in an effort to remove it they knew there was no turning back, they had both lost all control. Darien unzipped his fly rapidly, kissing her while he did so, he pulled up the white skirt to her waist and ripped her panty in the process, but it didn't matter to them. Gripping her buttocks tightly he hauled her up, her long legs went around him automatically, and with one swift thrust his throbbing member was inside her, filling her, his hands were leaving a trail of fire anywhere they touched, leaning against the trunk for support Darien began to move inside her, using his knees to move up and Serena matching his every thrust with her hips, her neck arched gracefully and Darien bit there fiercely, Serena's nails clawed at his back drawing a trickle of blood, Darien's pace increased into her velvety tightness, the muscles of her walls clasped his manhood so tightly, Darien had to call upon the powers of remembering the day of the weeks and his time table to keep form exploding within her. Still more energy flowed around and between them. Each felt the fire of passion growing ever stronger. They gasped for breath, even as he plunged into her harder than before. Her body lowered to meet his every thrust, plunging his shaft deep into her. As he rocked back, their bodies were already coiling for the next push. It came quickly and powerfully, thrusting his throbbing member to the hilt within her, leaving them both gasping for breath.  
  
        "Oh, God!... Oh, yes!... Yes!" she gasped, as they moved faster and harder riding a tsunami of passion, his thrusts were now quicker and shorter, they were so fast, their sleek bodies melded with sweat and nothing could stop them, Darien moved harder going deeper into her she met each thrust with wild abandon, Darien gritted his teeth and Serena cried out in utter pleasure as they rode faster, faster. Then the world in their heads exploded in bright flashes of light, a primal cry escaped Serena's lips, "Oh DARIEN!!" Darien gave a guttural grunt with one final push his seed rushed into her. Exhausted they both fell onto the soft grass and onto the heap of clothes there, panting heavily in the after glow of their wild lovemaking and the moon was the sole witness of this act of love before it a raindrop fell onto the earth and it began to rain.  
  
Okay so I'm evil next chappie will be up soon. See ya. I promise I will try to update sooner. And I would love to have at least 100 reviews if not no more story. Yes, yes I know I'm evil you don't have to tell me. 


	6. Calm Before The Storm

I'm terribly sorry for not updating. First of all, I have received all the e-mails from the people that wished for me to continue this story, but I just ran out of inspiration, but the e-mails and reviews u guys sent really made me feel better so I've decided to continue this story. My VIP rule still stands, NO REVIEWS THEN NO STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways I will continue writing my other story also called "THE CRUEL PRICE OF LOVE", plus I will be starting a new one called "THE GYPSY PRINCE" I hope that this new story will be a successful as my other two stories. But for now all you devoted fans read the long awaited chappie.  
  
Ciao Ya'll  
  
Yin P.S:- Sorry about the Grammar faults, I'm latin, gime me some credit, I'll try to improve. MAKE SURE EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO READS THIS STORY REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AIN'T JOKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Darien looked down at the woman in his arms, her eyes closed and her skin flushed in sweat, he smiled, she opened her eyes, the crystal hue entrancing him completely. Serena gave him a gentle smile and stood up, picking up her discarded garments and trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. Darien watched her move gracefully towards her clothes, admiring her alabaster skin and her swinging hips under half lidded eyes. Serena put on her rumpled clothes grateful that the tree shielded them from the rain, the comfortable sound of rainfall touching the earth soothed her frayed nerves, her eyes drifted over to Darien, who sat on his clothes and watching her lazily, she was reminded of a panther, sleek and graceful. Darien gave her a self-satisfied smile that added more to the shame that reminded her that she was still very much affected to his heavenly touch. He stood up and took up his pants, making eye contact with her, deliberately he drew them on inch by inch, his intense stare burning to the very core of her being. Serena let out a loud gasp and fled into the night and into the heavy rain, she had to cool off her senses before her treacherous body betrayed her again. Darien stared after her retreating form and for the first time in days he laughed, the echoes of his mirth getting lost into the night.  
  
Serena awoke with a start dim sunlight seeped through the heavy drapes, she groaned, she had hoped the events of the previous night had been dream, but as she looked at her rumpled clothes and disheveled state she sighed and painfully realized it had really happened, also the fact that she had no panties under her skirt strengthened the possibilities, she remembered Darien had been in such a hurry that he had ripped them off, her face took on a furious blush at the memory, she got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, she didn't want the twins to find her in this state, if they did then she would be bombarded with a thousand questions that she wouldn't be able to answer.  
  
The scalding water of the shower sprayed on her tired muscles, Serena sighed 'What would it be like if Darien was in the shower with her, touching her in places and kissing her lovingly, stop it ' she chided herself and with a loud slap yanked on the towel. Serena stepped into the bedroom now that it was daylight she could she the rich and antique furnishings that bespoke of wealth and a prosperous family heritage, she saw that her suitcases had been brought inside and with a grateful sigh she went to them to take out her clothes and much needed underwear. Serena settled on a long flowing peach skirt and a loose silk sweater, a dab of Chanel perfume and scarce pink lip gloss over her rosy lips, and letting her silvery mane loose she stared at her reflection pleased with the final results. A loud bang was heard and into the room rushed two black haired whirlwinds in Mickey Mouse pyjamas and fuzzy Pooh slippers. They stopped to look at the elegant décor of the room in awe before spotting their mother and running towards her and knocking the air out of her lungs. Serena gasped in surprise and the two boys looked up at her and began babbling at once. "Mom yesterday we went running around the rose garden and we....." "Mom Adela made chocolate cakes and we got to lick the beater and then ....." "Batter" Serena gently corrected Alan and smiled at the adorable picture they both made, Michael laughed and Serena looked at him quizzically, "Mommy we talked to Mr. Damien and he said the would take us riding tomorrow his clothes looked really funny and dirty, he smelled weird and he said he was exaustiated" Serena laughed nervously, her face growing red and said "The word is exhausted, and his name in Darien," Alan looked at her and giggled "Mom your face looks like a tomato" Serena became more uncomfortable she gave them an overly bright smile and said "Well you munchkins should go and brush your teeth now, I'll join you at the breakfast table, later okay?" The boys nodded eagerly and left the room just as the came in. Serena smoothed her skirt and walked over to the window she looked into the distance and saw a beautiful Arabian mare prancing around a fenced area, near what she supposed to be a stable. Serena turned away from the window and stepped out of the room.  
  
Serena walked aimlessly through the corridors, she still had trouble finding her way around the enormous house, she groaned in frustration as she found another dead end, next time she saw Darien she would ask him for a map of the wretched house, Oh Darien.... Her train of thought was cut off by a gruff yet pleasant voice "Having trouble little lady" Serena turned to see a tall well dressed man smiling at her, she gave back a smile, for an unknown cause she felt like she had known this man. "You don't remember me?" he sounded hurt, the he flashed a quick grin that she had seen a million times on Darien's handsome face, now she remembered, this man, she and Darien used to play tricks on the parties that he had held many years ago, how could she not remember him, she laughed happily and threw herself into his arms and said gaily "Papa Roderick how nice to see you once again" Roderick grunted in response to mask the sudden rush of emotions attacking him. Serena dabbed her moist eyes and said "I was looking for the back door if there is one in this house." Roderick smiled and said "Go straight down that corridor and take the first right, by the way where are the two little tykes that have turned me into a very happy grandpa?" Serena stiffened 'did everybody know that her sons were Darien's also?' Roderick noticed her change of mood and decided to let her go. "Well little lady I'll see you around then" Serena nodded and was about to rush off in the direction he had told her. "Little lady" Roderick called, Serena stopped in her tracks he went on "He needs you, you need him, the children need both of you, don't deny yourselves the happiness you could have had years ago." Serena's eyes widened and in his eyes she saw endless wisdom without a second thought ran towards the corridor she had been directed to and without looking back. Roderick smiled and watched her go, she would make a perfect wife for Darien, nobody would mess up his plans, not if he could help it, he sauntered towards the room occupied by his grandchildren whistling "Here comes the bride".  
  
Serena ran as fast as her legs could carry her, she had been shaken by Papa Roderick's statement, she stopped and stared at her surrounding, she saw the Arabian mare prancing near her but a movement caught her eyes, she panted softly and stared at the most wonderful vision before her very eyes, Serena sank into the shadows, she didn't want to be seen, at least not yet. Darien stood beside an enormous red blooded stallion, a thoroughbred Hun, the animal was as black as midnight, with a long graceful mane, it looked hostile and wild, Serena thought she was imagining smoke coming out of the huge beast's nostrils, Darien was stroking it's mane and crooning soft words into his ears, Serena wondered what it would be like if he crooned words to her in the throes of their love making, she shut her eyes and tried to regain her composure, she stared intently at Darien, her breathing becoming heavier as she drank in his masculine beauty, he was bare-chested, his bronzed skin glistened in sweat, and his sleek muscles moved gracefully and he stroked the stallion's back, he only had on a pair of dangerously low blue tight washed jeans, ripped at the one knee, they hugged his powerful thighs and legs, Serena swallowed hard as she stared at the fine line of dark hair that disappeared into the waistband of his jeans, he was muscled and she eyed him with undeniable hunger in her crystalline eyes, she saw him tense and stop what he was doing, he turned his head toward where she stood hidden in the shadows, his deep blue gaze clashed with her hungry one. Darien smiled warmly and motioned for her to come over, Serena felt like a mischievous school girl spying on her teacher, and she felt just as guilty. Darien watched as Serena made her way reluctantly towards him, he knew someone had been spying on him from the start but if he had known it was the object of his desire was present he would have put on a better show. Serena stood in front of him shifting her weight from one foot to the other and looking at his bare feet like they where the most interesting thing in the whole world, he lifted her chin gently, and gave her a mischievous grin, in a flash he mounted the horse, Serna looked up, awed by the power emitting from the horse and man, he looked like a jaded prince of old, a handsome devil riding into the halls of Valhalla. She saw his extended hands, the lean strong fingers that had wreaked havoc on her already scattered senses, she looked up at him in askance, "C'mon we'll go for a ride, what do you say?" he asked, Serena looked at the beast doubtfully and drawled slowly "Well I don't know" Darien smirked "It will be fun, you can't ride in that skirt, at the back of the stable there's an old pair of jeans, put them on and we'll be on our way" Serena laughed nervously and nodded. Just as Darien had said at the back of the smelly horse stable was a pair of jeans, a bit large for her but they would fit anyways, she wondered if it belonged to one of Darien's girlfriends. Serena stepped out of the stable and went to Darien who still sat on the stallion and she waited as he gave a slow perusal of her appearance appreciatively, Darien grinned and drawled in a strange accent "Well what are you waiting for, come aboard lovey, or are you chicken?" Serena's uncertainty fled and she met his gaze with blue fire in her eyes she asked confidently "Help me up will you?" Darien smiled roguishly, and with a swift motion hoisted her a top the horse, Serena let out a squeak as the air in her lungs left her and she sat astride the monstrous beast in front of Darien her back pressed intimately to his well defined chest. Darien willed his body not to do something drastic that would ruin both their chances for peace and companionship, yeah right, as if, he wanted nothing to do with peace and companionship, he wanted the woman and he would have to hold himself if he wanted to have his most private organs in one piece. He felt Serena lean her head on his chest as they rode at a leisurely pace in comfortable silence, her usual scent of fresh spring and strawberries teased his senses, suddenly the horse gave a jolt that pressed her closer to him, Serena unaware of the agony she was causing him started shifting restlessly against him, Darien felt like he was going to explode, his hands circled her waist and placed her firmly on the saddle, preventing all movements, she grunted in protest and tried to move again but his hands wouldn't budge instead they tightened on her waist. Serena fumed and asked heatedly "Why are you holding my waist? I'm very uncomfortable on this animal and I need to find a right spot to sit" "Stay where you are Serena, if you value your virtue" Darien responded in a strained voice. "What you let go of me this instant you arrogant ass, what is your problem?" she demanded. "THIS!" Darien shouted angrily and pressed her hard against him, letting her feel the hardness of his manhood. Serena felt like a scalding iron had been pressed to her buttocks, her mouth formed a silent "Oh" and she asked him worriedly "Well can't you make it normal again? What can you do to fix it?" Darien groaned inwardly even after their lovemaking she still didn't understand how a man's body worked , he suspected that he had been the only man to touch her even during those five years of distancing each other, she hadn't lost something that he had always loved about her, her aura of innocence, he sighed heavily and said "Serena my condition, I'll have you know is perfectly normal for a man with a desirable woman grinding against him and. " "I DID NO SUCH THING" she interrupted but nevertheless he continued as if he didn't hear her "AND, if I told you how I can 'fix' it then you would surely object" Darien waited for his meaning to sink in, he felt a hand on the crotch of his jeans and he drew a sharp breath, "Oh you mean I can help you fix it, how?" he heard her sing song innocent voice and gritted his teeth angrily to the fact that she had so much power over him, "There is a secluded lake a short distance from here, care to join me and 'fix' my problem?" he whispered huskily in her ear, his warm breath against her ear sending tingles of excitement through her, she gathered her wits and was about to reject his preposterous offer when the stallion took off at record speed along the dusty road, her shrieks of protest deaf to his ears. Serena plucked leaf from her unruly golden locks after Darien placed her off the horse and with an easy grace dismounted also, Serena marveled at the beauty of the place, it was true, yes it was secluded but, it was so beautiful, the lake water was clear and the grass was impossibly green, there was a vast amount of flowers growing wildly. "Beautiful isn't it?" came Darien's voice from behind her, she shivered and sat on the grass, he followed her actions, they lay down in a friendly silence, Serena stared at the sky, the clouds were white and puffy, she giggled and Darien's head turned in her direction, curiosity evident in his navy orbs, Serena smiled contentedly and pointed at one cloud and said "Look that one looks like you when you scowl" Darien scowled and answered "Uh, I don't think so" Serena chuckled and said "C'mon Dare try it will ya" he grinned at the mention of his old nickname, "Ok Sere I will." Darien stared hard at the cloud filled sky but he could find no shape, "Wait I see one" he said "What is it, what is it?" Serena asked excitedly, Darien concentrated on the round cloud and lo and behold it was a BREAST, he burst out laughing, she waited until his laughter subsided to chuckles, Serena stared at him as if he had grown two heads, he smiled softly and stared at her beautiful face, he couldn't resist the urge and his head came closer to hers, Serena stared into his eyes and closed the gap between them, as their lips met there was an explosion, his arms went around her instantly and he rolled over and pinned her beneath him, their bodies crushing into the soft grass, his lips molding and shaping hers, she shivered as his tongue touched hers, she sank into the kiss, her arms went around him fiercely, her fingertips caressing the nape of his neck, she was a soft willing female and his body was hard and powerful in contrast, their bodies shimmered to life and their tongues danced in the music of desire, his hand cupped her soft breast, and a shock went through her, this wasn't right, he only wanted her body nothing else, what would happen when he tired of her favors? With a yelp she pushed away from him, leaving Darien dazed and confused, "What's wrong?" he asked in a strangled voice due to the lack of air, "n-n- othing, I-I j-j-just wanna go back" she stammered he stared at her in bewilderment She went on speaking "I don't want you to take advantage of me again" "WHAT" Darien exploded "ME TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOU OF ALL PEOPLE, YOU WERE READY, WILLING AND MOANING LIKE A HELLCAT" "I WAS NOT, YOU SEDUCED ME I DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT" she responded angrily "NOW TAKE ME BACK" "FINE" he bellowed standing up and heading to where the stallion was awaited them, Serena followed him, he practically flew when he mounted the horse, Darien stooped down and held her waist roughly and placed her on the horse with more force that intended, they rode back at a breakneck pace. By the time they arrived at the stable Darien was livid with rage, he dismounted and helped Serena do the same his movements jerky with repressed fury. Serena with her head held high brushed past him and dashed into the stable to get her skirt, the farther she was form Darien Shields the better. Saori watched as Darien and Serena returned form their outing, she had woken up this morning and looked for him throughout the whole house and she had asked a servant girl and had learnt that Darien had arisen early in the morning and had gone over to the stable to tend to his horses, the maid said that they were all Arabian prime horseflesh, she made her way to the stables and watched in satisfaction as Serna disappeared inside, Saori noted that neither Serena nor Darien had the expected happy expressions on their faces, they seemed infuriated. She smiled wickedly maybe once, just once, things would go her way. Saori strolled slowly toward him, Darien took notice of Saori and of her attire, she wore a pair of denim shorts that looked more that underwear and her tank top shouted for any willing male that she was fuckable. Saori stood beside him leaning on the fence watching the handsome man sulk broodingly. Saori smiled seductively and touched his arm, Darien glared at her, she smirked and took a condom out of her pocket, and pressed her red lips to his, her arms circling his lean waist, her hands ran down his well-built torso, Darien at first was confused that Saori was kissing him, but then all the pent up frustration and confusion inside him burst, he grabbed her ruthlessly and kissed her with all his fury, in his mind he kept seeing Serena, he licked the hollow of Saori's neck and was rewarded with a throaty moan, she arched against him, he imagined Serena's slender neck and her wild moans, he only saw Serena, only the woman he wanted. He took Saori into his arms and led her into the stable and threw her brutally on the pile of hay that lay there, she fell on it with a thud and welcomed him with open arms, swiftly he had unzipped his fly and Saori pulled off her shorts, revealing her lack of underwear, he pulled on the condom, Darien remembered Serena's panties as he plunged into Saori, she almost screamed in pleasure but he covered her mouth with his, he slammed into her again and again, over and over, his mind was on Serena on how he felt when he was inside her, on her scent, on the feel of her skin, he felt Saori shudder violently and go limp, he thought of Serena's legs wrapped around him as he found his release "Sere" he rasped before collapsing on Saori. A loud gasp was heard and they turned toward Serena who stood trembling, watching them with horror stricken eyes, she turned her head hiding the set of threatening tears, she turned on her heel and darted from the scene that would forever be burned into her mind. As she ran Serena now realized that she had never stopped loving him, but she had only been a toy for him to play with, she slipped and hit the ground with a sickening thump, with her face buried in the dirt, she broke down into heart wrenching sobs.  
  
A.N:- That's all for now, check out my other story "THE CRUEL PRICE OF LOVE" It's really good. AND PLEEZE REVIEW I WORKED VERY HARD ON THIS CHAPTER. BYE YIN 


	7. DECISION TO CONTINUE STORY (YES OR NO)

Fellow readers,  
  
Yes I definitely will continue this story, as a matter of fact, I'm working on the next chapter right now, I love all of the support you guys have given me and I will updating sooner. I couldn't do so because I have been away, now I'm back and ready to type.But when school starts in September, then I will update once every week. I thank you all for your support, brace your selves, this is gonna be a bumpy ride, and boy and are you guys in for some really BIG surprises. You will be SHOCKED. I'm so evil. But I'm absolutely going to FINISH this wonderful (according to you) story. Until the next update Bye and thank you again, Yin 


End file.
